


A Conversation

by lea_ysaye



Category: Daredevil RPF, The Boondock Saints RPF, The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_ysaye/pseuds/lea_ysaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a phone chat between friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Jonny and Norman flirting on social media gives me plot bunnies. =D

“You done for the day, bro?”

“Am I done? I’m so done, brother. Gotta get up and turn the lights off and I’ve been lying here for twenty minutes and can’t move.”

“Sorry I’m not there, man. I’d turn them off for you.”

“Would you? That’s sweet…”

“Sweet as pie, for my Norm.”

“Aww…”

“Seriously tho. Wish I was there. Work sucks.”

“Hmm… If you were here there’d be sucking all right…”

“Brother…”

“Yeah, Jonny?”

“Uh…what are ya wearin’…?”

“Tee and boxer briefs. Why?”

“Punisher tee?”

“Uhu…”

“God, Norm…”

“Jonny?”

“Yeah?”

“What are _you_ wearing?”

“Uh…”

“Where are you?”

“…”

“Jon?”

“Ya?”

“You in bed?”

“Maybe…”

“What. Are. Ya. Wearin’?”

“Nothing.”

“I see… You planned this, huh?”

“Maybe…Norm?”

“Yes?”

“Um…touch yourself?”

“I…I already am… God, Jonny…”

“I’m rock hard, bro. Been hard since you sent that pic from the elevator.”

“That’s a long ass hard-on.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Wanna be harder still?”

“I…I dunno that that’s possible, anatomically speaking…”

“Sure is, brother. Put me on speaker.”

“All…all right…”

“Hang on…right, ok, here goes…you got a picture message. Go look.”

“What? Oh…oh lord, Norm. I can’t send you one back, dunno how. I’d lose the call…”

“No need. I know what your dick looks like. Been a while, but that image is there to stay.”

“Damn, I wish I could touch you…”

“Hmm…where?”

“Uh…your belly… I’d stroke that treasure trail, down and up, and down again… I love how your belly feels… you touching it now?”

“Yeah…it’s poochy tho, no abs… I love your abs…”

“No, yours is perfect. Very you… Pinch your nipples, bro.”

“Ah…”

“Wish I could bite you right now. Real gentle first, then harder…”

“Oh god…”

“Then I’d lick your collarbone…”

“And kiss the Lemmy tattoo?”

“And kiss the Lemmy tattoo…and your spot…”

“Good…Jonny?”

“Yeah?”

“I only got one hand free.”

“Oh, ok…touch your dick again.”

“You touching yours?”

“I am, brother.”

“If you were here I’d tug your balls, too.”

“I know…oh…lord…”

“And I’d put a finger up your butt.”

“Well, can’t do that to myself properly, I’d dislocate something.”

“You got any toys around?”

“Not here, no. You?”

“No.”

“Oh well. Norm, you close?”

“Real close.”

“Can…can you film yourself come?”

“Uh, ok…”

“Put me on speaker, we’ll keep talking.”

“Right…hang on…ok… That’s a great angle, wow…”

“Good, I can’t wait. Now, push your dick down against your belly, push it down sorta hard…”

“I…remember now…y’do that, when y’fuck me. It’s amazing, I…I never remember, when I jerk off…”

“Y’need me to be there more often for it?”

“We can put it in your diary after. Recurring appointment, five…five days a week, 11pm…”

“Hah! Norm got jokes. All right. Stroke your dick against your belly, like you’d stroke your cat.”

“Brother, mental images…”

“Sorry. You know what I mean. Stroke your balls, too. Real gentle with them, I know you like that. Y’still recording?”

“Y…yeah…”

“Hmm, Norm, I can totally see you. Your hand’s getting faster now. Grab your dick and hold it real tight. Your hands, brother, I can feel them on me now. They’re so strong, it feels so good. I’m holding my dick too, I’ve still got you on speaker. ‘m real close too, but I’ll wait for your video…”

“Jon…oh god…pinch…pinch your nipples…”

“Oh…ok…, I am…god, Norm, they’re so hard…”

“Shiiiit, ugh…oh…hmmmm…ah…”

“That’s it, baby. Ride that wave, I’m right here… Feels good, huh?”

“A…amazing… god, Jonny…”

“Hmm… that was great, yeah?”

“Yeah…”

“Send me the video.”

“Ok…here goes… got it?”

“Sec, yeah…hmm, nice…”

“Not too jerky?”

“Hah, jokes again. No, no, it’s good. Man, your dick’s huge on camera!”

“Not just on camera.”

“Aha! If _Dead_ ever gets too boring y’can moonlight as a porn star.”

“Gimple would have a stroke.”

“Good…well, zoning that out now, trying to concentrate…”

“Concentrate hard, brother. Good, huh?”

“Yeah…”

“Hold your balls, don’t forget. That’s how I get you to come. Hold ‘em, but not too hard…”

“Oh…oh lord…”

“You close?”

“Real close…”

“Imagine you’re right here with me. I’m pressing real close, and our dicks are trapped between us, and I’m rubbing against you. And you kiss me, and bite my lip, hard, just as you come…”

“Oh god…ya…damn…shit, oh…oh, brother…”

“How was that?”

“Awesome! God, Norm, why have we never done this before?”

“Not a clue. We should install FaceTime…”

“Heh. Dick time, more like. Right, baby, you got work tomorrow. I’d clean you up, but there’s no app for that yet.”

“Shame, too.”

“Right? Sleep well, bro. Love ya.”

“Love ya too, Jonny. Nite.”

“Nite, baby.”


End file.
